In an ink jet recording apparatus in which an ink containing an organic solvent as a major component is ejected, there is a problem in that diagrams or characters composed of plural ink dot arrays which are printed onto a surface of a recording medium are smeared or blurred by, for example, the ejected ink droplets widely infiltrating into the recording medium around ink-landing positions.
As a technique to solve such a problem, an ink jet recording apparatus is known, the ink jet recording apparatus including a heater for heating a recording medium, in which the smearing of ink droplets that land on a surface of a recording medium is prevented by drying the ink droplets at an early stage (refer to Patent Literature 1).